Birthday Wishes
by Usagi Carter
Summary: Usagi and the Senshi prepare to give Sailor Sol the best birthday she's ever had, inlcuding a gift from Mayo's sister that won't ever be able to be topped by anyone else


This story is in dedication to Mayo-chan, the inspiration for Sailor Sol.   
  
Her birthday was the 2nd of April and I almost had this story done but   
  
alas I couldn't get it finished. Happy Belated B-Day Onee-chan!  
  
Also a note - in the original profile I accidentally made Mayo-chan a year   
  
younger than her sister. Her year of birth was supposed to be 1977 but I   
  
typed 1979. Her birth year is 1977.  
  
Birthday Wishes  
  
By Usagi Carter  
  
Last Revised: April 3, 2001  
  
February 23, 2001: 2:00 p.m.  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I laughed as Seiya and Mamo-chan tried to hang the streamers in our apartment. I   
  
was busy loading roses, candles, and other romantic things in a basket to be taken   
  
to Seiya's apartment to be set up for the private celebration he and my onee-chan   
  
were going to have the next night on her birthday.  
  
"Usako, why are you laughing at us?" Mamo-chan asked as he and Seiya jumped off the   
  
couch and sat down, looking tired and frustrated.  
  
"Because you two remind me of two old hens clucking over something. Seiya, why   
  
don't you hang the stars you and Taiki and Yaten made over there and Mamo-chan,   
  
use your roses on the banner over there," I said as they looked to see if what I   
  
was talking about was workable.  
  
"She's right you know," Mamo-chan said to Seiya-chan.  
  
"Hai. I'll go work on these, you work on those," Seiya said as Mamo-chan and he   
  
split up the work.  
  
"Hey, Usako, what are the others doing for this party?" Mamo-chan asked as he   
  
finished what he was doing.  
  
"Mako-chan is making the food. Faith and Destiny are working on getting all of   
  
the presents wrapped. Taiki and Yaten are doing the music. Amy-chan is setting   
  
up the schedule of events for tomorrow, Raye is keeping the kids busy, the Moon   
  
Generals are working on a special present for Mayo from me, Pluto is working on   
  
her present, and the others are keeping Mayo busy today and tomorrow with   
  
activities," I said as I finished putting what I had of the things I needed into   
  
the basket.  
  
"What's with the basket of goodies?" Mamo-chan asked me softly.  
  
"A surprise from Seiya that I'm going to set up for Mayo. Now, I need to go to   
  
the store to get a few more things, so try not to kill each other, please," I   
  
said as I grabbed my basket, grabbed the keys to Seiya and Mayo's apartment,   
  
grabbed my purse and left the apartment.  
  
I stopped by this quaint store that Raye-chan had taken me to once. This place   
  
sold all different types of candles and incense, beads, flowers, and other things   
  
that would be nice to make up a house for a romantic evening.  
  
I grabbed some candles that were scented with my sister's favorite scents. I got   
  
her favorite flowers, bath salts and some incense that I knew would calm them both   
  
after the day they were going to experience tomorrow.  
  
After paying for what I had picked out, I went to the market to buy some food. I   
  
got all the ingredients for fresh sushi, California rolls that I knew Mayo would   
  
love, traditional green tea, and some other things that I knew that both of them   
  
would enjoy.  
  
After stopping by the market, I hurriedly made my way to Mayo and Seiya's   
  
apartment, knowing that Seiya would be staying with Yaten and Mayo would be   
  
staying with Haruka and Galen, to set up my and Seiya's surprise.  
  
I started in the kitchen, using the skills that I had picked up from Makato over   
  
the years, and began to prepare the dinner that my sister would eat on her   
  
birthday. I quickly started the rice, knowing that it would take the longest to   
  
make. As the rice was cooking, I went into their bedroom and pulled out all   
  
of the goodies I had bought at the store and that were in my basket.  
  
The candles, along with all the ones I had brought from home, were strategically   
  
placed around the room. I put the incense on the dresser with a few flowers and   
  
then put flower petals on the bed. I giggled slightly when I thought of how I   
  
had gotten all the rose petals I was using.   
  
Mamo-chan had grown very skilled in creating long lasting, and magically charged   
  
roses. I had him make me a couple dozen and that was that. I placed some of the   
  
rose petals on the bed and then trailed them out into the living room spreading   
  
them everywhere in the space I knew they'd be dancing and a trail from the door   
  
to the bedroom. After I was finished, I went into the bedroom and took Mayo's   
  
favorite flowers and spread them on the floor and in the tub. When I was   
  
satisfied with the decorations in the bedroom, I went out by the stereo in the   
  
living room. I placed several c.d.'s by the stereo and a note for Seiya with   
  
instructions on which ones to use and when.  
  
After I had the music set up, I went back into the kitchen and began cutting up   
  
the ingredients for the sushi and California rolls and other things I was going   
  
to prepare. I finished in no time flat and then pulled the tea ceremony tools   
  
that Seiya was going to use to prepare fresh green tea for Mayo-chan. Carefully,   
  
I set everything on the coffee table in the front room and left a small note for   
  
Seiya.  
  
I set up the plates and utensils for dinner by the tea tools, leaving a blossom   
  
of my sister's favorite flower on her plate and a special pink rose for Seiya.   
  
Satisfied, I stood up and began making a quick look over of the apartment.   
  
Everything was finished and ready to go. Quickly, I scribbled a note for Seiya   
  
and put it in my purse, intending to take it to him at Yaten's after the party at   
  
my house.  
  
After I got back to my and Mamo-chan's apartment, I had just enough time to take a   
  
quick nap and freshen up before the others started to arrive, Haruka and Galen the   
  
last to arrive with a blindfolded Mayo-chan in tow.  
  
"What's going on here? I can feel everyone's energies!" Mayo-chan squeaked.  
  
"Calm yourself Hime-sama," Haruka said, a formal tone taking over her playful   
  
voice. We all straightened up.  
  
"Uranus-sama, what is it?" Mayo-chan asked as she was sat on the couch in my   
  
living room. I nodded and Galen took off her blindfold.  
  
"SURPRISE!" we called out as she jumped back in shock.  
  
"Demo my birthday's tomorrow," she said softly.  
  
"Hai, demo we have a small surprise party for you now because you're going to be   
  
busy tomorrow evening," I whispered secretively.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Okay, on with the party!" Minako called as we all started laughing.  
  
"First of all," Mamo-chan said as he motioned for the others to bring out their   
  
presents for her. "This is strictly from me, cause I know you need one. Usako   
  
has something entirely different planned for you." With that said, he handed her   
  
a rather large box. I giggled slightly, as her eyes got really wide. I knew what   
  
it was and obviously she wasn't expecting something like what he'd gotten her.  
  
"Mamoru, you didn't have to," she said as she began opening it all the while   
  
glaring at her brother in law.  
  
"Oh demo I couldn't think of anything you needed more than this," he said as she   
  
finally got all the wrapping paper off and stared at the box in shock.  
  
"A new laptop computer?" she asked as she looked up at him. He was grinning from   
  
ear to ear.   
  
"Now, you can't complain about losing your files when you save them on disk," he   
  
said as we all started laughing.  
  
"Arigato Onii-san," she said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Mine and Kunzite's next," Minako called as she placed her present on Mayo-chan's   
  
lap. Mayo opened the medium sized box and gasped softly.  
  
"What's this?" she asked as she pulled out two plane tickets, a bikini and a pair   
  
of swim trunks. We all looked at Mina in uncertainty.  
  
"Look at the paper," Kunzite whispered softly.  
  
"Two tickets to the Bahamas," Mayo-chan read off as we all stared in shock.   
  
"Arigato Mina-chan, Kunz-chan."  
  
"We'll watch the girls for you while you're gone," Mina-chan said as Mayo-chan   
  
wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"This one is from me and Nephlyte," Makoto said as she placed a small box on   
  
Mayo's lap. Mayo-chan opened it carefully, not sure what to expect.  
  
"Hotel reservations for the trip to the Bahamas," Mayo said as she pulled out a   
  
card with the information on it. "Arigato."  
  
"This is from Zoi-chan and me," Amy said as she handed Mayo-chan an envelope.   
  
Insides, we soon discovered, were certificates for scuba-diving lessons.  
  
"Arigato," Mayo said softly.  
  
"Everybody, calm down for a moment," Raye-chan said as she and Jedite sat down on   
  
two chairs. Jedite had his guitar with him and Raye had a sheet of paper and a   
  
cassette tape with her.  
  
"We'll put this on C.D. when we get some down time, demo for now you can enjoy the   
  
tape. It's from the soundtrack to the first Pokemon movie and it's by an American   
  
group called N'SYNC," Jedite said as he began playing and Raye began singing.   
  
The clouds above you start to pull  
  
And all of your doubts rains like a storm  
  
And you don't know who you are anymore  
  
Let me help you find what you've been searching for  
  
  
  
(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a field and a river  
  
(Somewhere) You can let your soul run free  
  
(Someday) Someday let me be the giver  
  
Let me bring you peace  
  
(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
  
(Somewhere) Where your heart and spirit go free  
  
(Someday) Someday it'll be for the better  
  
Let this bring you peace  
  
  
  
Girl I know you think no one sees  
  
The weight on your shoulder  
  
But you can't fool me  
  
And aren't you tired of standing so tall  
  
Let me be the one to catch you when you fall  
  
  
  
(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a field and a river  
  
(Somewhere) You can let your soul run free  
  
(Someday) Someday let me be the giver  
  
Let me bring you peace  
  
(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
  
(Somewhere) Where your heart and spirit go free  
  
(Someday) Someday it'll be for the better  
  
Let this bring you peace  
  
  
  
Let me bring you joy (Bring you joy)  
  
Let me bring you peace (Bring you peace)  
  
Take these tears that you've cried  
  
And trust them to me  
  
Let me give you heart (Give you heart)  
  
Let me give you hope (Give you hope)  
  
Be the one constant love that you've never known  
  
  
  
(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a field and a river  
  
(Somewhere) You can let your soul run free  
  
(Someday) Someday let me be the giver  
  
Let me bring you peace  
  
(Somewhere) Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
  
(Somewhere) Where your heart and spirit go free   
  
(Someday) Someday it'll be for the better  
  
Let this bring you peace  
  
"Arigato for the beautiful song," Mayo-chan said as Jed and Raye stopped singing.   
  
I watched as my sister wiped the tears from her eyes and embraced my best friend.  
  
"Anything for my onee-chan," Raye whispered.  
  
"My present for you is parked down there next to Usagi's car," Haruka said as   
  
Mayo-chan along with everyone else went to the window. Parked down next to my   
  
silver convertible was a gold racing bike, almost completely like Haruka's Navy   
  
blue and white one.  
  
"Haruka!" Mayo-chan said excitedly.  
  
"And, I will teach you how to properly ride it. I also got you the helmet and   
  
leather coat to go with and it says 'Sol' across the side," Haruka said as my   
  
sister threw her arms around her.  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
"My present is over there under the sheet," Michiru said as Mayo-chan walked over   
  
to the entryway of the kitchen and pulled the sheet off of her present. Underneath   
  
was a set of paintings that Michiru had done in her free time. There was one of   
  
just Mayo, one of both the girls and Seiya, one of Sailor Sol, and one of Mayo, me,   
  
and our parents from the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity and King Solaris.  
  
"Oh Michiru," she whispered as she looked at them.  
  
"The set is not finished yet. I still need to do one with you and the girls and   
  
one of you and Seiya, and one of your family as well as Star Fighter," Michiru   
  
said as Mayo-chan hugged her.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"My present is a little less extravagant," Setsuna said as she handed Mayo-chan a   
  
stack of drawings. "This is the new spring line. I've name it the Solar   
  
Collection," Setsuna said as Mayo-chan went through the drawings.  
  
"Arigato Setsuna," Mayo-chan said in awe.  
  
"Let's just say, my present is a reminder of where you come from and for you to be   
  
true to yourself," Hotaru said as she handed Mayo-chan a box. I was the only one   
  
expecting to see what was inside.  
  
"The official jewelry worn by the Queen of Sol. Hota-chan, where did you get   
  
this?" Mayo-chan asked softly, tears springing to her eyes.  
  
"I have my sources. I hope you like it," Hota-chan said as she and Mayo hugged   
  
each other.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Our present symbolizes the unity of our positions and our souls in friendship,"   
  
Faith said as Destiny handed Mayo the box. Inside was a medium sized pendant   
  
shaped as an S and encrusted with diamonds. The back had the inscription:   
  
Forever S.  
  
"We both have ours already," Destiny said as Mayo-chan put on the necklace.  
  
"Our present is slightly cheesy, demo straight from us to you," Taiki said as   
  
Yaten handed Mayo-chan a rather flat box. She opened it to find a Three Lights   
  
c.d. inside.   
  
"It contains all the duets you've done with us and every song you've ever written   
  
with one of us or by yourself," Yaten said as Mayo-chan smiled.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Our present is for you, demo we need everyone's help to give it to you," Galen   
  
said as he and the other Moon Generals powered up. I smiled, shifting from Usagi   
  
to Serenity.  
  
"Raye-chan's oji-san is watching the children, this is how we are able to give   
  
this to you," Logan said as Mamo-chan shifted to Endymion and the others shifted   
  
to their most powerful forms as the Princesses of their respective planet and the   
  
Generals powered up. The Stars had no clue as to what we were doing so Blair   
  
instructed them.  
  
"Spirit, Song, Fighter, Maker, Healer, please power up," Blair said as they did.  
  
"Everyone hang on. Princess Serenity, if you please," Nikio said as I activated   
  
the Silver Crystal. In a matter of seconds, we weren't in my apartment anymore   
  
demo we were on the Moon, with a fully restored Silver Palace behind us.  
  
"How in the world?" Mayo-chan asked. Everyone gasped in surprise except the Moon   
  
generals and me.  
  
"Welcome home to the Silver Palace," Galen spoke as the others looked around in   
  
wonder.  
  
"How though?" Mayo-chan asked as we all looked at each other. We were all wearing   
  
our royal outfits.  
  
"We figured you'd like to have a special birthday dance here on the moon," Logan   
  
whispered softly as we watched tears come to Mayo's eyes.  
  
"The last time I saw this palace, it was in ruins and mother was getting ready to   
  
use the Crystal," Mayo-chan said as we all shook and shivered silently, reliving   
  
the last moments of our life.  
  
"That was the past, and this is now. Let us go into the Palace," I said softly.   
  
I gasped audibly as my princess dress faded into the dress I would wear as Queen   
  
of Crystal Tokyo. "What happened?" I asked as I whirled around to face Pluto.   
  
"You were crowned queen almost five years ago. You no longer must wear the   
  
official dress of the Moon Princess, demo the official dress of the Ruler of   
  
the Moon, Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
"After you, your majesty," Mayo said as she and the others bowed before me. I   
  
turned to Mamo-chan and smiled. He was wearing the purple pinstripe suit of the   
  
King of Earth.  
  
"Mayo-chan, I swear if you don't stand up and walk with me, I'll work you extra   
  
hard in practice," I said as she nodded.  
  
"Demo, of course my Queen."  
  
"Enough of that, this is your birthday celebration," I whispered in anger.  
  
"And what a celebration it's turning out to be. Let us be off," She said as she   
  
linked her arm through mine and we began walking into the Palace.  
  
"Everything here is being provided by the power of the generals' request of the   
  
Silver Crystal," I whispered as we saw a full size orchestra and tables for us to   
  
sit and eat at. All the food Makoto had prepared was sitting out and ready to go.  
  
We danced for a good two hours, enjoying our time back home. Near the end of the   
  
evening, I worked up the courage to give my onee-chan my present. "May I have   
  
everyone's attention?" I asked carefully.  
  
"Sere?" Mayo asked carefully.  
  
"It is time for the final present, mine," I whispered as I ascended the steps to   
  
the double throne. Nervously, I looked to Pluto for guidance.  
  
"Go ahead. Everything will be alright," she assured me.  
  
I held the Silver Crystal in front of me and willed it to work for me. I closed   
  
my eyes and in a matter of seconds, I heard gasps from all around the ballroom.   
  
"A job well done Serenity," I heard a masculine voice call to me as my eyes   
  
snapped open. Standing before us were Mayo's and my parents and our aunt, Queen   
  
Corona, the former Sailor Sol. I smiled my appreciation to my father and   
  
glided down the marble staircase to stand with my sister before them.  
  
"Mama, Papa, Aunt Coro," Mayo said as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Mayo," Aunt Corona said as she stepped down from her position next   
  
to our father and hugged my sister. She then turned to me, her million-watt smile   
  
filled with energy and hugged me too. "A job well done Serenity."  
  
"Arigato," I whispered softly.  
  
"Sere, how?" Mayo asked as she turned toward me.  
  
"My wish was for the Silver Crystal to grant you your heart's desire on your  
  
birthday. I think it did its job," I whispered as she nodded.  
  
"Arigato, imouto-chan," she said as she hugged me as tight as she possibly could.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Come here child," Mama said as she stepped off the throne and pulled Mayo-chan   
  
into a hug. Papa joined them as I stepped back to join Mamo-chan and Seiya-chan.  
  
"Come here you three," Papa said as we pushed each other toward them and gave   
  
them hugs.  
  
"Seiya, you have done a wonderful job protecting and taking care of my children.   
  
I commend you on your efforts," Papa said softly as he turned toward Mamo-chan.  
  
"You and I need to have a conversation Endymion," Papa spoke with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Solaris, he and I have already spoken about this, don't scare the boy more than   
  
you already did a few centuries ago," Mama said, giving Mamo-chan a smile.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Solaris-sama," Mamo-chan said as he kneeled before my Papa.  
  
"Forgiven. Rise and join my child."  
  
Mamo-chan scurried back to a standing position next to me. Mayo-chan and I had to   
  
laugh.  
  
"Mayo, everyone, remember, your parents, as well as the three of us, are always   
  
watching over you," Mama said as she kissed Mayo-chan and I on the forehead, Papa   
  
and Aunt Coro following suit.  
  
"Aishiteru Mama, Papa, and Aunt Coro," Mayo-chan said as they faded from sight.   
  
"Arigato Imouto-chan, for giving me a present I shall never forget." With that,   
  
Mayo and I hugged each other fiercely.  
  
"Let us go home," Logan said as we all powered up and then went back to my and   
  
Mamo-chan's apartment.  
  
"Well, we should all get going home. Mayo, you will be riding with me on your   
  
bike," Haruka said as the others prepared to leave.  
  
"Tomorrow, love, you get my gift," Seiya said as Haruka escorted my sister and   
  
everyone else outside.  
  
"Seiya, here. The instructions for tomorrow," I said as I handed them to him   
  
and gave him a hug.  
  
"Arigato, Onee-chan," he whispered as I giggled and shut the door behind him.  
  
February 24, 2001: 5:00 p.m.  
  
Author's POV  
  
Seiya and Mayo arrived at their apartment after spending the day with their   
  
friends and family. Seiya had the piece of paper Usagi had slipped him the   
  
day before with his instructions on it. He was so nervous about this demo he   
  
calmed down once they got into the house.   
  
After taking their shoes off, the pair found a trail of magically charged rose   
  
petals leading from the door to the bedroom and to the living room. "Mayo-chan,   
  
go to the hall bathroom and put this on," Seiya said as he handed her the   
  
package he had. She glided down the hallway and into the bathroom. Inside the   
  
package was a gold and white traditional kimono and everything she needed for it.   
  
After she was done putting it on, she put up her hair and then silently walked   
  
into the front room. She found Seiya standing by the coffee table in a   
  
traditional men's kimono of a sheer black and dark blue.   
  
"Please sit while I prepare some tea for you," Seiya said as Mayo seated her   
  
self on the other side of the table from him. Carefully, he went through the   
  
ceremony as Usagi had taught him and finally had the tea ready. He handed the   
  
bowl to her and she drank from it slowly. Turning it, she handed it back to him.   
  
He took a sip from the back of the bowl and then sat it down. They bowed to each   
  
other and the ceremony was over.  
  
"Arigato for the ceremony. Where did you learn that?" she asked as he carried   
  
the utensils and such back into the kitchen.  
  
"Odango taught me. She's been drilling it into my head for nearly three months   
  
now," he said as he came back into the room and turned on the stereo. Soft jazz   
  
music floated through the air as he walked over and kneeled before Mayo. "Would   
  
you like to eat or dance first?" he asked.  
  
"Dance," she whispered as he bowed slightly, got up from his kneeled position and   
  
made his way back to the stereo, turning it to the next c.d. and then walking over   
  
to Mayo. He gathered her taller frame in his arms and they danced for a good half   
  
hour.  
  
"Are you ready to eat?" Seiya asked, as they pulled apart. Mayo nodded her head   
  
slightly. He helped her back to the coffee table and then went into the kitchen   
  
to retrieve the food Usagi had told him through the note she had prepared   
  
and put in the refrigerator.  
  
"What are we eating?" Mayo asked as Seiya came back out with a ton of food.  
  
"Well, first of all, your sister cooked all of this for us," he said as Mayo raised   
  
an eyebrow at him, unsure whether or not she wanted to trust Usagi's cooking. "We   
  
have California rolls, traditional sushi, rice that I need to go heat up, and a few   
  
other goodies." After he set the plates of food on the table, Seiya hurriedly lit   
  
the candles that were there and then the candles around them. After he was done   
  
lighting candles, he went back into the kitchen to retrieve the other goodies,   
  
which consisted of cherry pie, crab puffs, egg rolls, and a rice pudding. The two   
  
ate in silence; the only sound was their raising their glasses of strawberry wine   
  
occasionally.  
  
"Ready for the next surprise?" Seiya asked as he cleared the dishes from the table.  
  
"Hai," Mayo said as he lead her to the bedroom. She gasped when she saw the flower   
  
petals and candles everywhere.  
  
"Sit while I go run your bath," he said as he went into their master bath and   
  
started water to run in the tub. He smiled when he saw that her favorite flower   
  
was everywhere in the bathroom. He added some bath salts and some bubble solution   
  
to the water before he went and told Mayo that she could go take a bath. He   
  
smiled when she gasped at the sight of her favorite flower everywhere.   
  
"Are you in the tub yet?" Seiya called.   
  
"Hai." After he heard her response, he went into the bathroom and lit all the   
  
candles that Usagi had placed in there. He shut off the lights and left Mayo to   
  
soak in the warm water. After he left the bathroom, he went back into their room   
  
and changed into his black silk pajamas and waited for Mayo on their bed. When he   
  
saw the lights in the bathroom come back on, he stood up and lit all the candles in   
  
the bedroom before he went into the front room and blew out all the candles in   
  
there. As he walked into the bedroom, Mayo was sitting on the bed looking around   
  
in wonder. Seiya placed a c.d. in their stereo and turned it on before climbing   
  
into the bed next to his wife. The cuddled together, just enjoying the intimacy   
  
they shared. Seiya wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest.   
  
He smiled when he realized she was wearing the gold nightgown she had recently   
  
bought at the store.  
  
"So, did you have an enjoyable birthday?" Seiya asked as they started to drift off  
  
to sleep.  
  
"Hai. All my birthday wishes came true the past two days. Arigato."  
  
"Aishiteru Mayo-chan," he said as he kissed her.  
  
"Aishiteru, Sei-chan," she said as they fell asleep. 


End file.
